The Meaning of Hatred and Love Translated
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! Kurapika will know the real reason beyond her clan's massacre and Kuroro will know how to feel again. An Indonesian version! R & R please!
1. Chapter 1 : Lost in The Jungle

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

flower scent (for the original fic, she asked me to do a favour to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika will know the real reason beyond her clan's massacre and Kuroro will know how to feel again.

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for The Meaning of Hatred and Love by flower scent.

A/N :

Ok, special for the Indonesian readers!^O^

This is one of my favorite stories list. It's a beautiful story, I tell you…tentang benci dan cinta^^

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 : ****LOST IN THE JUNGLE**

Kuroro Lucifer adalah seorang pemimpin kelompok terkenal yang disebut Gen'ei Ryodan. Ia dikenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan ketidakpeduliannya, Kuroro juga tak memiliki perasaan dan tak kenal ampun. Ia dapat membunuh ratusan orang tanpa merasa menyesal ataupun sedih.

Kuroro dilahirkan di Kota Bintang Jatuh di mana para orang tua meninggalkan dan membuang anak mereka sendiri di jalanan segera setelah anak-anak itu bisa berjalan untuk mengeruk sampah guna mencari makanan dan beberapa benda berharga yang mungkin dapat ditemukan di sana. Anak-anak malang itu pun harus melindungi diri mereka sendiri dari orang-orang yang berusia lebih tua, yang memukuli mereka untuk mencuri barang-barang berharga yang ditemukan anak-anak itu.

Kehidupan yang keras membuat Kuroro dan teman-temannya tumbuh menjadi orang-orang tak berperasaan. Mereka tidak peduli pada orang lain kecuali diri mereka sendiri dan teman-temannya. Apapun yang terjadi pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, mereka tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi mereka membantu menyakiti orang lain, membuat korbannya merasakan kehilangan karena suatu hal berharga yang mereka miliki maupun kehilangan seseorang yang disayangi. Singkatnya, kau dapat menyebut mereka sebagai alat kematian dan kehancuran.

Kuroro pun terkenal dengan seringainya yang menampakkan kepuasan, tatapannya yang dingin dan nada suaranya yang datar tanpa emosi. Semua sifat itu menyatu dalam kepribadiannya yang mengerikan. Hanya satu tatapan tajam dari Kuroro, dapat membuat jantung orang yang paling kuat dan paling tangguh sekalipun mencair. Nada suaranya yang dingin menimbulkan kengerian yang merasuk sampai ke tulang sumsum bagi orang yang mendengarnya. Kuroro sama sekali tidak merasa takut pada kematian. Para anggota Gen'ei Ryodan pun sangat takut padanya, tak ada yang berani melawan kata-katanya sebab mereka hanya akan berakhir menjadi mayat yang hancur berkeping-keping tanpa bentuk jika melawan Kuroro.

Pada suatu hari, Kuroro sedang berjalan tanpa tujuan sementara pikirannya sibuk merencanakan perampokan selanjutnya hingga tak menyadari telah mengambil jalan yang salah dan memasuki hutan. Kuroro terus berjalan hingga ia tiba-tiba tersadar saat sudah berada di tengah hutan dan kehilangan arah. Kuroro terus mencoba untuk mengingat dari arah mana ia berasal namun tidak berhasil. Kuroro berjalan mengelilingi hutan dan kesabarannya mulai habis, ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu. Ia benci menjadi tak berdaya seperti ini.

Kuroro memeras otaknya, mencoba mencari solusi atas masalah yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. Sementara ia asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, sebuah suara yang indah terdengar di telinganya. Kuroro memutuskan untuk menuju ke tempat di mana suara itu berasal. Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas…dan mengetahui bahwa pemilik suara itu tengah bernyanyi.

Kuroro menyingkirkan semak-semak yang menghalangi jalannya dan berhenti melangkah saat melihat siapa yang sedang bernyanyi. Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan mengenakan gaun biru muda yang sudah usang sedang memetik beberapa tanaman rempah-rempah di hutan itu. Ia bernyanyi dengan gembira sementara burung-burung terbang mengelilinginya sambil berkicau, seolah ikut bernyanyi bersama gadis itu.

Pemandangan itu sangat menakjubkan. Kuroro menahan napasnya, ia tak ingin mengganggu gadis itu yang bernyanyi dengan gembira. Kuroro terus memperhatikan selama beberapa menit lamanya. Ia senang gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Tiba-tiba, si gadis berhenti bernyanyi. Ia berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Kuroro yang berdiri tak bergerak memperhatikannya. Saat mata si gadis bertemu dengan mata hitam Kuroro, Kuroro terkejut melihat reaksinya. Dia tidak berteriak, melarikan diri maupun menampakkan rasa takut…tapi gadis kecil berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis padanya dan menyapa,

"Halo Tuan, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya.

"Ya, sepertinya aku tersesat. Apa kau tahu di mana jalan keluarnya?"

"Maaf Tuan, aku tidak tahu," si gadis meminta maaf. Senyuman di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum sedih.

"Begitu," kata Kuroro pendek.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh yang berasal dari perut Kuroro. Kuroro pun segera memegang perutnya, seolah ia ingin mengusir suara itu dari sana. Kuroro baru ingat bahwa dia belum sarapan tadi pagi dan sekarang pun melewatkan makan siang karena tersesat di tempat yang terpencil ini. Lalu yang membuat Kuroro cemas adalah, ia tak dapat menemukan buah-buahan apapun dari pepohonan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Untunglah si gadis pirang mendengar suara yang sama. Ia menyadari bahwa pria itu sedang lapar. Gadis itu memasukkan tangan kecilnya ke dalam sebuah keranjang rotan, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buah apel dan pisang. Ia menawarkan buah-buahan itu kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Kuroro menatapnya terkejut. Ia terdiam sambil menatap tangan gadis itu yang menawarkan buah-buahan padanya. Melihat Kuroro tidak menanggapi, si gadis kecil cemberut. Ia pikir pemuda itu menolak pemberiannya, maka ia pun mencoba meyakinkan Kuroro,

"Tuan, aku tahu kau sedang lapar. Aku masih punya buah-buahan di keranjangku jadi kau dapat mengambil buah-buahan ini," si gadis berkata dengan penuh harap sambil mengulurkan tangannya lebih jauh ke arah Kuroro.

Kuroro menatapnya sejenak, kemudian perlahan mengulurkan tangannya sendiri mengambil buah-buahan dari tangan gadis itu. Sebuah senyum lebar langsung menghiasi wajah si gadis, seolah ia merasa lega dan puas. Kuroro terkejut melihatnya. Ia merasa aneh dan tak mengerti, kenapa gadis itu terlihat senang? Bukankah gadis itu telah kehilangan miliknya dengan memberikan buah-buahan itu pada orang asing yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya?

"Terimakasih," ucap Kuroro tanpa sadar.

"Sama-sama, Tuan," jawab gadis itu ceria. Kemudian ia membungkuk, mengambil dua buah keranjang rotan yang masing-masing berisi buah-buahan dan tanaman rempah-rempah. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kau dapat segera menemukan jalan keluar karena sangat berbahaya berada di sini saat malam tiba."

"Jangan khawatir, aku dapat menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku pun senang bertemu denganmu."

"Baiklah…maaf Tuan, aku sudah terlambat. Aku harus segera kembali atau Ayah akan memarahiku."

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya, lalu menghilang ke balik pepohonan.

Kuroro menunduk menatap buah-buahan yang ada di tangannya. Ia tersenyum. Peristiwa ini sangat menggelikan baginya. Lalu Kuroro mulai mengunyah apel sambil kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan, ia tetap berusaha menemukan jalan keluar. Namun saat langit sudah gelap, Kuroro merasa lelah. Ia harus menemukan tempat untuk bermalam dan melanjutkan pencariannya esok pagi.

Dengan mudah, Kuroro dapat menemukan sebuah gua kecil di hutan itu. Ia mengumpulkan beberapa batang kayu bakar dan menyalakan api dengan menggunakan salah satu kemampuan Nen yang dimilikinya. Kuroro mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam sakunya lalu membaca buku itu hingga jatuh tertidur.

Sementara itu, si gadis kecil berambut pirang tiba di desa tempatnya tinggal saat hari sudah malam. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berjalan menuju rumah sambil memegang erat kedua keranjang di tangannya. Sesampainya di depan pintu, gadis itu mengetuk perlahan, namun cukup keras hingga dapat terdengar oleh penghuni rumah tersebut.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang pendek, kulit berwarna pucat dan mata safir yang menatapnya tajam. Ia menatap gadis kecil di hadapannya sebelum bertanya dengan dingin,

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Kurapika?"

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…! Buat yang belum ngereview chapter 3 Just for You, jangan lupa review juga ya^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Saving The Little Blonde

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

flower scent (for the original fic, she asked me to do a favour for translating it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika will know the real reason beyond her clan's massacre and Kuroro will know how to feel again.

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for The Meaning of Hatred and Love by flower scent.

A/N :

Ok, special for the Indonesian readers!^O^

This is one of my favorite stories list. It's a beautiful story, I tell you ^^

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2 : SAVING THE LITTLE BLONDE**

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Kurapika?" tanya pria berambut pirang itu dengan tegas sambil menatap tajam gadis kecil malang yang mulai menggigil di bawah tatapannya.

"Aku minta maaf Ayah, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk pulang terlambat," Kurapika meminta maaf dengan suara yang terdengar lemah.

Tapi ayahnya mengabaikan permintaan maaf itu dan mengambil sebuah tongkat besar yang tergantung di dinding. Dua kali ia memukul keras paha Kurapika dengan tongkat itu. Tatapan matanya yang tajam tidak berubah sedikit pun saat melihat air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi putrinya. Lalu ia bicara dengan kasar,

"Aku memukulmu sebab aku telah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya untuk tidak pulang terlambat walau apapun yang terjadi, tapi kau melanggarnya."

"Aku mohon, maafkan aku…aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi," Kurapika meminta maaf di antara tangisannya, tapi ayahnya hanya berbalik memunggungi gadis kecil itu dan melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Kemudian ibunya keluar dari kamar untuk melihat Kurapika. Tapi bukannya mengambil putrinya itu ke pangkuannya dan menghiburnya, ia hanya meminta Kurapika untuk menyerahkan keranjang berisi tanaman rempah-rempah yang dikumpulkan Kurapika dari hutan. Ia memberinya perintah,

"Mandi dan gantilah baju kotormu itu, lalu pergilah tidur di dapur."

Tapi sebelum ibunya kembali masuk ke kamar, Kurapika meminta makanan karena saat ini ia merasa lapar. Sang Ibu pun menjawab dengan tanpa perasaan,

"Kau pulang terlambat dan melewatkan makan malam, jadi tidak ada makanan untukmu. Pergi dan tidurlah, jangan coba-coba untuk mencuri apapun dari dapur," lalu pergi meninggalkan Kurapika yang merasa kelelahan, kedinginan dan kelaparan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kurapika berhenti menangis dan pergi mandi. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang bersih lalu bersiap untuk tidur di kasur yang tergeletak di atas lantai dapur yang dingin. Kurapika sudah terbiasa tidur di situ sejak ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Tetapi sebelum dia benar-benar terlelap, Kurapika mendengar suara langkah kaki menghampiri. Kurapika membuka mata lelahnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Wajahnya menjadi berseri-seri saat ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek dan bermata safir yang bersinar hangat membawa sebuah baki kecil.

"Hai Dik," sapa pemuda itu dengan ramah.

Kurapika menghambur ke arah pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur," ucap gadis pirang itu di antara tangisannya.

Pemuda itu mendorong Kurapika dengan lembut untuk menatap wajahnya, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan.

"Bodoh, kau pikir aku bisa tidur sebelum aku yakin kau sudah kembali ke rumah dengan aman?" katanya.

Lalu pemuda itu menyodorkan baki kecil yang dibawanya kepada Kurapika, berisi semangkuk kecil stew, sepiring kecil irisan buah-buahan dan segelas susu.

"Ayo duduk Kurapika, dan makanlah makan malammu. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau selesai," kata pemuda itu dengan lembut, sambil tersenyum kepada Kurapika agar adiknya itu mau melaksanakan perintahnya.

Dengan sangat berterimakasih, Kurapika mengambilnya lalu duduk dan mulai makan dengan cepat sebelum tertangkap basah oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Setelah selesai, Kurapika memcuci piring-piring dan gelas itu kemudian menyimpannya dengan rapi di rak.

Kurapika kembali duduk di samping kakaknya dan mulai bercerita. Mulai dari tanaman-tanaman herbal yang diambilnya di hutan, hingga bertemu orang asing di sana.

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai ke tempat terasing itu?" tanya si pemuda.

"Aku tidak tahu Kak, tapi sepertinya dia tersesat. Dia bertanya padaku di mana jalan keluar dari hutan itu tapi kujawab tidak tahu."

"Apa kau memberitahu orangtua kita tentang orang asing itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku takut ayahku murka. Aku tahu Ayah benci orang asing tapi aku tidak bisa mengacuhkan orang yang meminta bantuanku begitu saja."

"Bagus, lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mendengar perutnya berbunyi. Dia lapar…sepertinya dia malu tapi aku menawarkan buah-buahan padanya, sebab tidak ada buah-buahan di pepohonan sekitar situ. Awalnya dia ragu tapi aku memaksanya. Dia berterimakasih lalu aku permisi pulang ke sini."

"Menurutmu, apakah dia mengikutimu ke desa kita ini?" tanya si pemuda khawatir.

"Aku yakin tidak. Sebab jika dia mengikutiku, aku akan mendengar suara langkahnya menginjak dedaunan," jawab Kurapika.

"Itu bagus, sekarang, beristirahatlah sebab masih banyak yang harus kau kerjakan besok."

"Baiklah…selamat malam Kak."

"Selamat malam Adikku, semoga kau mimpi indah…"

Lalu pemuda itu mencium kening Kurapika dan mulai beranjak untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, sehingga kembali menghampiri Kurapika.

"Kurapika," panggilnya pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Kurapika dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

"Besok kau akan pergi ke hutan lagi?"

"Ya, Ibu menginginkan lebih banyak tanaman herbal."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu jalan keluar dari hutan itu, siapa tahu kau bertemu dengan orang asing itu lagi. Aku ingin dia segera pergi dari sini. Sebab jika seseorang dari suku kita melihatnya, ia akan langsung dibunuh. Kau tahu 'kan, orang asing sangat berbahaya bagi kita? Dan aku tidak ingin dia mati di tangan suku kita."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil sehelai kertas dan menggambar peta di atasnya. Ia menunjukkan pada Kurapika, letak jalan keluar dari hutan itu.

Kurapika berterimakasih pada kakaknya. Ia menyembunyikan peta itu di saku baju lalu segera terlelap.

.

& Skip Time &

.

Di pagi hari, Kuroro bangun lebih awal. Ia merasa segar setelah tidur nyenyak di dalam gua. Kuroro mematikan api dan keluar untuk kembali mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu. Setelah terus mencari selama tiga jam, Kuroro menjadi frustasi dan sangat marah karena tidak dapat keluar dari kebingungan ini.

Kuroro merasakan perutnya mulai berbunyi lagi. Ia mulai mencari makanan tapi tidak dapat menemukan apapun yang dapat dimakan, hal itu membuatnya semakin marah. Saat Kuroro mengutuk ketidakberuntungannya kali ini, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki menginjak dedaunan yang berguguran di tanah. Kuroro bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tinggi lalu melirik untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia merasa lega, ternyata yang datang adalah gadis kecil berambut pirang yang bertemu dengannya kemarin. Kuroro keluar dari persembunyiannya dan membiarkan gadis itu menemukannya.

Seperti biasa Kurapika berjalan mengelilingi hutan untuk mengumpulkan tanaman herbal lebih banyak lagi sesuai permintaan ibunya. Tiba-tiba matanya menyadari kehadiran Kuroro. Dengan gembira ia melangkah menghampiri pemuda itu.

Kurapika menyapa Kuroro dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah polosnya,

"Selamat pagi Tuan, kuharap kau bermalam dengan nyaman di sini."

Tentu saja Kuroro merasa terkejut dengan tingkah polos gadis itu. Ia pun tersenyum lembut padanya lalu menjawab,

"Selamat pagi Tuan Putri, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku lega bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah."

"Kau mencariku?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu. Terdengar sedikit kebingungan dan rasa terkejut dari nada suaranya.

"Ya, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sudah tahu jalan keluar dari sini. Kakak menggambar sebuah peta dan menunjukkan padaku di mana jalan keluarnya. Ia memintaku memberikannya padamu."

Kurapika memberikan peta itu kepada Kuroro. Kuroro mengambil dan memeriksanya, lalu menatap Kurapika kembali dan berterimakasih sedalam-dalamnya.

"Terimakasih banyak, aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Kurapika malu-malu.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu mari sarapan bersamaku. Maaf…mungkin tidak banyak, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak makan sama sekali."

Lalu Kurapika menyodorkan roti, keju dan beberapa buah-buahan pada Kuroro. Sejujurnya, Kuroro sangat berterimakasih pada gadis itu yang telah menolongnya dari kelaparan.

Mereka makan dalam diam, menikmati cuaca sejuk pagi hari dengan angin yang bertiup lembut membelai rambut keduanya. Setelah selesai makan, Kurapika membersihkan bekas-bekas makanannya dibantu oleh Kuroro.

Sebelum meninggalkan hutan, Kuroro menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kurapika mengumpulkan tanaman herbal. Kurapika menerimanya dengan senang hati. Setelah selesai, Kuroro mengucapkan selamat tinggal lalu Kurapika pun berbalik pergi.

Kuroro merasa tertarik dengan Kurapika, ia ingin tahu dari mana gadis kecil itu berasal. Kurapika muncul dua kali di hadapannya bagaikan seorang malaikat penolong. Kuroro menjadi sedikit penasaran, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kurapika dan memastikannya pulang dengan selamat tanpa ada masalah apapun. Tentu saja Kuroro melakukannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Kuroro tersenyum saat mendengar Kurapika bernyanyi di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah. Ia terlihat gembira seperti kupu-kupu yang terbang di antara bunga-bunga tanpa peduli akan hal lain.

Tapi kegembiraan dan senyum Kurapika tidak bertahan lama. Saat mulai mendekati desa, ia melihat banyak pria dan wanita menunggu di jalan masuk desa. Kurapika terkejut namun mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya. Ia datang mendekat sambil terus tersenyum hingga tiba di hadapan ayahnya dan melihat mata pria itu berapi-api. Kurapika mengenal ekspresi itu. Itu adalah rasa marah. Kepada siapa ayahnya marah, Kurapika tidak tahu sama sekali.

Kurapika melihat ayahnya memegang sebuah cambuk yang terbuat dari kulit. Kurapika menelan ludahnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke orang lain yang berada di sana. Kurapika melihat mata mereka semua berwarna merah…penuh dengan kemarahan dan rasa jijik.

Kurapika merasa cemas lalu panik, saat menyadari bahwa semua tatapan itu tertuju padanya. Dengan suara gemetar, Kurapika bertanya pada ayahnya,

"Ada apa, Ayah?"

Kurapika menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya yang baru muncul beberapa detik kemudian,

"Wanita tua yang tinggal di sebelah rumah kita meninggal setelah kau bicara padanya. Tetangga yang melihat percakapan kalian berkata bahwa kau meninggikan nada suaramu pada wanita tua itu dan berkata bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan menyesal karena telah menghinamu."

"Ya Ayah, aku mengatakan itu tapi dia menghinaku lebih dulu tanpa alasan…menyebutku pertanda buruk dan mengatakan bahwa aku mempermalukan keluargaku. Aku pun marah dan berkata bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan menyesal telah menghinaku. Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk melukainya. Percayalah padaku, Ayah…aku mohon…"

"Para tetangga mengatakan bahwa kutukanmu telah membunuhnya, jadi kami harus melenyapkan kutukan itu. Ini berarti kami harus melenyapkanmu."

"Tidak Ayah, jangan…aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Aku mohon, aku mohon, aku mohon…aku tidak ingin mati!"

Kurapika memohon kepada ayahnya tapi pria itu mengabaikan permohonannya. Ia mendorong Kurapika hingga jatuh ke tanah, membuat keranjang yang dibawa gadis kecil itu terjatuh.

Ayahnya mulai mencambuki Kurapika tanpa ampun hingga ia menikmati pemandangan darah yang mengalir dari luka-lukanya. Lalu mereka semua meninggalkan Kurapika begitu saja, agar ia mati karena luka serius yang ada di tubuhnya.

Kuroro yang melihat semua kejadian itu dari balik semak-semak merasakan darah di kepalanya mendidih. Ia ingin melenyapkan orang-orang yang telah menyiksa Kurapika tanpa ampun tapi prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah untuk menolong Kurapika yang sedang terluka.

Kuroro mendekati Kurapika dengan hati-hati dan memeriksa lukanya. Kuroro menyadari luka itu adalah luka yang serius. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kuroro merasa jijik pada pemandangan berdarah di depan matanya dan merasakan emosi lain yang mulai menyentuh hatinya. Penyesalan, kesedihan, rasa kasihan, kebencian dan kemarahan. Semua itu adalah emosi yang mulai terasa di hatinya yang dingin dan Kuroro tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya tapi ia pun merasakan emosi lain…ia merasakan kepedulian, khawatir, rasa takut dan ingin melindungi. Emosi yang belakangan dirasakannya ini membuatnya lebih bingung lagi tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk fokus menyelamatkan Kurapika.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please?^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Saving The Little Blonde 2

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

flower scent (for the original fic, she asked me to do a favour for translating it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Kurapika will know the real reason beyond her clan's massacre and Kuroro will know how to feel again.

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for The Meaning of Hatred and Love by flower scent.

.

A/N :

Terimakasih atas semua review yang diberikan…mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa review yang lupa aku balas .

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3 : SAVING THE LITTLE BLONDE PART 2**

Kuroro memutuskan untuk membawa gadis yang terluka itu ke tempat aman agar ia bisa mengobati luka-lukanya. Tapi sebelum Kuroro sempat mengangkat tubuh Kurapika, mata safirnya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Untuk sesaat Kuroro terkejut, karena ia tak menyangka Kurapika akan sadar secepat itu. Pemuda itu melihat Kurapika membuka mulutnya, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tak bisa karena ia tiba-tiba terbatuk hingga darah keluar dari mulutnya. Kuroro berusaha membuatnya diam. Seolah suara keras akan lebih menyakiti gadis itu, Kuroro pun bicara dengan pelan dan suara yang lembut,

"Jangan mengatakan apapun, aku akan menjagamu."

Kuroro tahu Kurapika mengerti apa yang ia katakan, karena gadis itu tersenyum dengan penuh rasa terimakasih. Ia membungkuk dan mengangkat Kurapika, lalu mulai melangkah menuju gua…karena hanya itu tempat paling aman yang dapat Kuroro temukan saat ini.

Di jalan menuju gua, terdengar lolongan serigala-serigala yang lapar. Kuroro dapat merasakan Kurapika menjadi tegang dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketakutan. Tentu saja Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan bukanlah orang yang takut oleh hewan liar seperti serigala itu, tapi Kurapika belum tahu sekuat apa dia. Kurapika mendongak menatap Kuroro, mengira akan melihat kekhawatiran, ketakutan dan kengerian di wajah pemuda itu. Tapi ternyata Kuroro tetap dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan penuh percaya diri. Sikap dingin yang jauh dari rasa takut itu sedikit membuat Kurapika merasa nyaman.

Sebelum serigala-serigala itu mendekat, Kuroro menggeser Kurapika sedikit agar ia bisa meraih saku mantelnya. Kuroro mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dengan bentuk mata pisau yang aneh dari dalam saku. Saat serigala mendekat, ia segera bersiaga.

Setelah waktu berjalan beberapa menit, semua serigala tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah…dalam genangan darah. Kurapika yang berada dalam gendongan Kuroro menghela napas lega saat suasana hutan kembali hening tanpa suara lolongan serigala. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap puas pada Kurapika dan berkata dengan bangga,

"Tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan selama ada aku yang melindungimu."

Kurapika tersenyum lemah dan mengucapkan terimakasih…sebelum akhirnya kembali tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Kuroro menyadari Kurapika pingsan. Untuk sesaat ia merasa jantungnya berdebar saat menyadari pendarahan gadis itu tidak juga berhenti. Darah Kurapika mengalir deras bagaikan tetesan air hujan, membuatnya hampir kehabisan darah. Kuroro mulai berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju gua di mana ia akan mengobati luka Kurapika dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Kuroro segera memeriksa gua itu. Setelah yakin tak ada hal yang berbahaya di dalamnya, ia pun meletakkan Kurapika di situ dan meninggalkannya sebentar. Kuroro mencari tanaman herbal untuk mengobati luka Kurapika, ia juga membawakannya air dan buah-buahan. Pemuda itu bergerak dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan kecepatannya yang lebih dari manusia biasa, Kuroro membawa semua yang diperlukan lalu segera kembali ke gua.

Kuroro melepaskan baju atasan Kurapika dan membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan alkohol yang ada di dalam tasnya. Ia menumbuk tanaman herbal itu menjadi suatu ramuan, lalu mengoleskannya ke luka Kurapika. Setelah selesai, Kuroro membalut tubuh bagian atas gadis itu. Kuroro menggeledah barang-barangnya, mencari baju yang dapat dikenakan Kurapika kerena suhu di dalam gua mulai dingin. Akhirnya Kuroro menemukan baju tangan panjang berwarna abu-abu muda dan berkerah tinggi, sepertinya cocok untuk Kurapika. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kuroro memakaikan baju itu ke tubuh Kurapika lalu menutupinya dengan selimut yang memang biasa ia bawa.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan Kurapika dari kematian maupun cuaca yang tidak bersahabat, Kuroro duduk bersandar ke dinding gua. Ia mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, namun sesuatu mencegahnya. Yaitu sebuah pertanyaan yang terus-menerus muncul di benaknya,

'Kenapa kau menolong gadis kecil yang tidak begitu kau kenal? Bukankah kau tidak peduli pada siapapun kecuali dirimu sendiri dan para anak buahmu? Apa alasannya?'

Pertanyaan itu terus bergema di benaknya hingga membuat Kuroro tak mengantuk lagi. Sepanjang malam ia berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal di balik tindakannya yang tak biasa, tapi Kuroro tak menemukan apapun. Satu hal yang diketahui pemuda itu, ia sama sekali tak menyesal menyelamatkan Si Pirang…namun yang mengganggunya adalah ia tak tahu motivasi apa yang membuatnya dapat melakukan hal itu.

Akhirnya Kuroro meyakinkan diri…mungkin ia menolong Kurapika karena gadis itu telah menolongnya, dan ia tak mau berhutang budi pada siapapun. Kuroro tahu, itu alasan yang kurang kuat, tapi memang hanya itu alasan yang masuk akal baginya. Beberapa jam kemudian Kuroro berhasil memejamkan mata. Ia tidur dua jam sebelum matahari terbit, dan terbangun saat menyadari ada gerakan dari sosok yang terbaring di sampingnya. Kuroro segera membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah Kurapika.

"Selamat pagi, Putri," sapa Kuroro dengan senyum hangat menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Selamat pagi," jawab Kurapika dengan suara serak sambil menguap dan merentangkan badannya.

"Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memperhatikan Kurapika dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Kurapika mengangguk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi, ia pun sedikit terkejut saat menyadari suaranya yang penuh dengan perhatian.

"Ya, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Terimakasih sudah menolongku…maaf aku sudah menimbulkan masalah untukmu," kata Kurapika sopan. Seulas senyum nampak di wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat, dan matanya bersinar seperti bintang di langit.

"Percayalah padaku, ini bukan apa-apa…apa yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang akan dilakukan orang biasa bila berada dalam situasi yang sama denganku," Kuroro meyakinkan Kurapika, tapi dalam benaknya ia tertawa saat mengatakan 'orang biasa', karena dirinya benar-benar jauh dari kategori orang biasa. Namun Kuroro harus mengatakan hal itu untuk meyakinkan Kurapika yang baru saja mulai pulih.

Kuroro mendekati gadis kecil berambut pirang itu, sambil menatap mata aquamarine-nya yang menawan…yang menyatu dengan wajah putih pucatnya. Saat jarak di antara mereka hanya beberapa inci, dengan penasaran Kuroro bertanya, "Siapa namamu Gadis Kecil?"

Kurapika bingung dengan kedekatan mereka yang tiba-tiba, tapi kemudian ia segera menenangkan diri.

"Kurapika. Bagaimana denganmu Tuan?" Kurapika balik bertanya.

Mulanya Kuroro merasa ragu untuk memberitahukan namanya pada gadis itu. Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Namaku Kuroro," akhirnya Kuroro menjawab. Keduanya diam sesaat hingga tiba-tiba Kuroro teringat sesuatu.

"Siapa orang-orang yang menyerangmu di hutan?" tanya Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan itu. Terdengar rasa kesal dari nada suaranya, karena membuatnya kembali teringat pada serangan brutal yang ditujukan untuk Kurapika. Selama beberapa detik Kurapika tertegun saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata Kuroro melihat kejadian itu.

Kemudian setetes cairan hangat mengalir dari mata Kurapika. Sungguh menyakitkan bagi Kuroro, melihat sosok malaikat di hadapannya menangis seperti itu. Kuroro tak mengerti, kenapa pertanyaan sederhana yang ia ajukan dapat membuat Kurapika merasa terluka dan sedih?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kurapika menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Kurapika bergumam dengan suaranya yang terdengar lemah dan gemetar,

"Mereka pikir aku membunuh wanita tua itu."

Kuroro menaikkan alis matanya heran, ia tak bisa mengerti bagaimana orang bisa mengira gadis yang tak berdaya ini mampu membunuh. Kuroro seorang pembunuh yang ahli, ia dapat mengetahui dengan mudah jika memang Kurapika adalah seorang pembunuh. Tapi Kuroro sama sekali tidak mencium bau darah dari Kurapika dan tak melihat aura membunuh di sekitar gadis pirang itu. Kuroro tetap diam selama beberapa saat lalu mengajukan pertanyaan lain untuk mengetahui kejadian itu secara lebih rinci.

"Siapa wanita tua itu dan kenapa mereka bisa mengira bahwa kau yang telah membunuhnya? Yang lebih penting lagi, siapa mereka sebenarnya?"

Kuroro menatap Kurapika dalam-dalam…membuat gadis itu merasa tak nyaman dan seolah tak sadar dalam tatapannya, namun Kurapika berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kegelisahan dan ketidaknyamanannya di hadapan Kuroro. Kurapika pun tak yakin, apakah akan baik-baik saja nanti jika dia menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadi dan keluarganya pada orang asing? Tapi kemudian Kurapika teringat bahwa orang asing itu telah dua kali menyelamatkan nyawanya. Pertama, dari serangan serigala, dan kedua, dari kehabisan darah dan infeksi luka yang mungkin saja terjadi jika Kuroro tak menyelamatkannya. Jadi Kurapika memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro.

Ia berdehem lalu dengan suara yang lemah berkata,

"Ceritanya panjang…apa kau tertarik untuk mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja," tanpa sadar Kuroro menjawab.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please ^^


End file.
